


kirby's special coffee

by Karen15



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Mother 1 | EarthBound Zero | EarthBound Beginnings, Mother 2: Gyiyg no Gyakushuu | EarthBound, Mother 3, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Multi, Other, Super Smash Bros. Ultimate, Yaoi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23819392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karen15/pseuds/Karen15
Summary: A llegado al fin la edición especial del café del mas famoso cocinero de todo Asia y Estados unidos, ¡Kirby! el cuál a escogido de Japón una cafetería algo particular, el cocinero no solo viene a enseñarles a todo el personal del lugar si no a renovar el local.Algunos no están de acuerdos a estos nuevos cambios este es el caso de un mesero del cafetería llamado Ness que viene de Inglaterra por un intercambio para estudiar en la preparatoria de osaka, el cuál conocerá a un fan de kirby que viene desde alemania solo para ver el nuevo café.kirby los unirá o...¿el destino hará de las suyas para separarlos?
Relationships: Lucas (Mother 3)/Ness (Mother 2)
Kudos: 2





	kirby's special coffee

haz estado trabajando desde hace un tiempo en tal cafetería donde tu puesto era de mesero y seamos sinceros casi no te estresás en ese lugar, era el tipo de lugar donde irías a pasar un buen rato, el comercio ambientado al estilo francés con música de jazz y que se diga de la comida, todo el lugar te encantaba y estabas agradecido por haberlo encontrado en tu primer día de clases en Japón. Así es, tu vienes de Inglaterra a estudiar la escuela media superior a Japón...oh bueno tu querías ir a Estados Unidos, el lugar de tus sueños: chicas hermosas, rock y comida rápida grasosa en vez del País de los aficionados del anime y los videojuegos.

Actualmente no te importa eso por que la vida aquí no a sido mala, encontraste el lugar perfecto para trabajar medio tiempo, tienes unos compañeros increíbles y en tu vecindario no todos son Japoneses así que tienes en donde apoyarte, todo a sido genial...Hasta hoy, que es fin de semana y te toca trabajar, siempre llegas puntual en estos días 1 P.M. en punto, abriste la puerta del local con total seguridad hasta que miraste dos peluches enormes, una bola rosa y la otra naranja no les prestas atención a eso, más bien el hecho de que no te recibiera Ike con su voz grabe y con la sonrisa amable de Daisy miraste en el interior de la cafetería la cual estaba patas arriba, toda la gente movía y sacaba cosas de unas cajas al notar bien los peluches te diste cuenta de algo "¿son Kirby y Waddle dee?" te adentras más curioso al edificio después de todo parecía sospechoso y necesitabas saber que pasaba, el por que de todo ese escándalo.

Te acomodas al lado de Villager, y le dijiste con una amable sonrisa:  
-Buenas Tardes Villager ¿Qué esta pasando? -   
El se volteo algo sorprendido ya que el estaba sumergido en las hojas hasta que el escucho tu voz.  
-¡Oh! Hola Ness, al parecer no supiste que nuestra cafetería le toca este año una temática-  
Lo escuchaste atentamente lo cual al escuchar las noticias entiendes por que todos están moviéndose, era una sorpresa pensar que le había tocado eso a la cafetería que tanto te agrada pero, luego te reíste en tu mente al pensar quien iba ser el que usará la botarga de Kirby para luego calmarte, tal vez ni iba haber botarga y tu ya te estabas burlando. 

Villager al ver tu reacción da una leve ojeada a sus hojas y te vuelve a ver con calma procediendo con su charla.  
-Sabes Ness... vendrá el chef Kirby a dar consejos y ayudar en la cocina, ¿no piensas que es genial?-   
Dice el chico con algo de emoción lo cual tu lo notas como algo más, era importante para Villager y los otros dos jefes, entonces le devuelves la sonrisa que te dio al principio.

-Claro qué lo es Villager- le dices tu con cortesía y te ofreces a ayudar para terminar con el lugar pronto pero el otro joven te detiene antes de que vallas a hacer algo con los demás diciéndote esto:  
-Tengo otro trabajo para ti, ve a la oficina, allí Mario y Luigi te estarán esperando-  
Al final de esto le dijiste un "no problem, thanks" y te fuiste a el lugar escuchando en el fondo la voz de tu jefe diciendo "no es nada" ya estando al frente de la puerta del lugar mencionado, tu tocaste la puerta dando 3 leves golpes en esta, en poco tiempo te abre la puerta Luigi el hermano menor de Mario dueños del comercio junto a Villager estos 3 sujetos son dueños de 3 comercios que son aliadas. Donde tu trabajas, el dueño es Mario Bros y debes en cuando vienen Villager y Luigi a ver el lugar, también pasa lo mismo en las otras dos. 

\- ¡Oh! eres tu Ness pasa, ¿como te va?- Luigi abre la puerta para que entres a la oficina, tu pasas para ver que Mario estaba cargando unas cuantas cajas, Luigi cierra la puerta detrás de ti para luego dirigirse al escritorio que tenían en el cuarto, en el cual se mira que el estaba haciendo algunas cuentas, Mario bajo algunas cajas y al hacerlo le trono la espalda para luego sobarse en la área afectada y tomar asiento. 

-Toma asiento Ness- Te dice Mario amablemente mientras que tu le haces caso con una sonrisa, Luigi le pasa una botella de agua a su hermano el cual el toma gustoso y toma de esta, Luigi amablemente te ofrece una a ti la cual tu rechazas con gentileza, en ese momento comenzó Mario a hablar.

-Bambino necesito que lleves estas cajas a la cocina por favor, por allá hay un diablito-   
Apunta Mario a una esquina del cuarto, tu te levantas y caminas a su dirección tomando el objeto, era una carreta de carga pequeña, la armaste y pusiste cada caja encima de una hasta que Mario toma una caja más grande que las demás y la pone junto a estas.

-¿Qué es?- preguntaste curioso por lo que contenía esta caja, sabias que en las demás cajas eran ingredientes que vende Villager que eran verduras, lácteos y entre otras cosas.  
-Bambino lo que traes en esa caja es tu nuevo uniforme, pensamos que te quedaría perfecto-   
el sonríe animado por lo cual tu confías en sus palabras, Mario te abre la puerta y solo te despides de los dos mayores para irte a la cocina.

Al llegar a la cocina te pusiste a acomodar las cajas para que el chef y el sous vieran los ingredientes, al terminar te llevaste consigo la caja donde estaba tu nuevo uniforme yendo a los vestidores, los cuales también son el lugar de descanso de los empleados. Abriste con emoción la caja, querías ver como iban a ser los nuevos uniformes de los meseros, parecías un niño abriendo el primer regalo de navidad y entonces allí estaba algo rosa "WTF" pensaste al ver eso y sorprendido sacaste la vestimenta, era una botarga y de Kirby, no podías creer esto y pensabas que era una mala jugada del destino, tomaste el traje en tus brazos era algo pesado pero no tanto como imaginabas, saliste del lugar para ir directo donde estaba tu jefe.

Al llegar abres la puerta con brusquedad haciendo un ruido estruendoso, Mario y Luigi estaban sorprendidos tu solo tomaste aire y dijiste con voz agitada:  
-¡¿No se confundieron?!- ellos te miraron algo confusos para luego el mayor de los hermanos hablara.

-Bambino, ¡claro que no fue ningún error!- termino Mario de decir para que luego se acercara a ti Luigi con una sonrisa amistosa.  
-Tu eres perfecto para esto, tienes el mismo timbre de voz de Kirby por lo que se te hará fácil hablar como el!- Luigi te dio una palmada en el hombro dando a entender que no te preocuparas por "pequeñeces" las cuales para ti no lo eran ya que sabias como era el trabajo de alguien que trabajaba como botarga, te enojaste y se notaba en tu cara, por eso mismo Mario comenzó a marcar en su teléfono.

-Lo siento pero...- ibas a entregar la botarga cuando miras que Mario comienza a hablar con el teléfono en mano en el cual tu jefe estaba hablando con Villager.  
-¿Re-realmente lo hizo?- miraste a Mario, un escalofrió corrió por tu espalda a escuchar unos pasos y ver que se abría la puerta lentamente hasta ver a Villager entrar por ella al cuarto.  
-Oh, Ness escuche que no te gusto tu nuevo puesto~- Al ver a Villager te dio un temor que no habías sentido antes.   
El tenia la cara horrible como si quisiera matarte, el deslizo lentamente su mano a una esquina de la puerta donde había una hacha para emergencias como incendios o algo así, tenia una mirada amenazante y lo único que podías hacer en esos momentos o bueno lo que se te ocurrió fue tragar saliva y temblar en tu lugar.  
"No creo que esto sea legal Villager" pensaste para ti mismo, mientras tu aun temblabas para luego dejar escapar tu voz:  
-No es nada Jefe, ¡meeh encanta mi nuevo uniforme~!- trataste de decir animado aun que sabías que tu nerviosismo no era fácil de disimular, pero es que te estaban amenazando con una hacha eso era preocupante, hacías esto para que no te mataran, digo para que no te despidan. 

-¡Pensé que dirías eso Ness!- dijo Villager, dejando la hacha en el lugar donde estaba antes de que fuera removida de su lugar.  
-Bueno, entonces me voy tengo que seguir arreglando algunas cosas que faltan- Dijo con una sonrisa para luego mirar a Mario y Luigi.  
-Tal vez para mañana ya este a listo todo- termino de decir eso para luego darte una ultima mirada e irse cerrando la puerta que estaba detrás de el, cuando el joven se fue todos se miraron un momento, fue algo incomodo lo que paso. Ya les había pasado a otros trabajadores del local pero no a Ness, Mario se disculpo con el joven y para romper el hielo Luigi dijo con algo de nervios -Bu-bueno, esas son buenas noticias- termino de decir eso Luigi y apunto algo en su libreta y tu miraste a los dos hermanos como esperando algo más.

-Bueno, bambino, ¡contamos contigo!- dijo con una sonrisa para luego despedirse de ti, saliste del lugar y cerraste la puerta. Pensaste que mañana seria un largo día...

**Author's Note:**

> Una historia que estaba escribiendo en wattpad, pero una muy buena amiga me recomendo esta pagina.  
> Vamos a ver que sale de todo esto.


End file.
